


A Thousand Paper Cranes

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Brat!Seonghwa, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, at first, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: “Hi? Park Seonghwa, right? I’m Jung Wooyoung, your boyfriend for the day.”It was at the word ‘boyfriend’ and when the stranger smiled so confidently at him that Seonghwa started to regret everything.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113
Collections: RARETEEZ





	A Thousand Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fake dating au
> 
> Seonghwa is tired of his friends mocking him for being forever single due to his shy and reclusive self, he takes to drastic measures and rents a fake boyfriend via a dating agency just to shut them up.
> 
> Things backfire when the host is so hot it renders not only his friends speechless. When Seonghwa asks just how much money he'd have to pay for a night with Wooyoung, he gets not only a kiss for free.
> 
> Rating E

Seonghwa was single. And frankly, he didn’t care. Well, he wouldn’t if his friends weren’t dating each other and always sucking each other’s faces in front of him. He was all in for love and happiness but did it have to be in front of him? 

“Seonghwa! You took your sweet time from the lab! We already ordered.” San whined as soon as Seonghwa walked inside the restaurant they often ate at. 

It was currently lunch break and Seonghwa just had class. San’s voice attracted some curious faces to the boy who had just arrived, mainly his group of friends that stopped whatever they were doing to observe Seonghwa amble towards them, taking a seat next to Yunho. 

“What? Without me?” Seonghwa pushed the bangs off his eyes, observing his friends with an accusatory expression. None budged, it happened too often. “You know my building is on the other side of the campus. We can’t trust anyone in this economy.” 

“Chill your dramatic ass, we ordered your usual.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes as he turned to Jongho, his boyfriend, and the only person listening to the story the former told with enthusiasm. Next to Jongho was San and then Mingi. On Seonghwa’s side of the table, sat Yunho and Yeosang. As usual, everyone sat next to their partners. And then, Seonghwa.

“What if I wanted something else today…” Seonghwa continued bickering but lowly, not reaching Hongjoong’s distracted ears. Yunho scoffed beside him. 

“You never order anything other than _bulgogi_ whenever we come here.” Yeosang leaned in a bit so that Seonghwa could see him as he had been slumped and leaning on his boyfriend.

“And it’s quicker this way so stop being a brat and tell us how yesterday went.” San intervened, quickly changing the topic.

“Yesterday?” Seonghwa had forgotten the big lie he had told them a few days ago, and now he was cornered.

His friends only meant well, but Seonghwa had enough of the constant fixation with his (non-existent) dating life. Nearly every day one of them tried to convince Seonghwa to go out with someone or join a dating app. He loved his friends, but he also liked to let himself be. It was about time for them to stop pressuring him in doing something he honestly didn’t feel the need to. And maybe he felt a little uncomfortable putting himself out there but those were issues for another day.

“Your date!” Instead of being honest and having a serious conversation to make them stop talking about his love life, Seonghwa had lied about having a date. Although that episode happened last week and he completely forgot about it, much to his despair, San hadn’t.

“Right, Seonghwa’s date! Oh my god, we want all the details!” Yunho shifted on his seat to better watch Seonghwa, waiting for a massive narration of an event that didn’t happen. 

“That’s an exaggeration, please skip the dirty parts.” Jongho reasoned from the other side of the table, making San giggle excitedly. Seonghwa wanted to know why it mattered so much.

“It went fine. He’s nice and hot.” There was no way Seonghwa could have been more basic in his description. But who could blame him? His real plans from the day before had been coming home at 6 pm, eat dinner, take a shower and sleep his exhaustion off, neglecting all the assignments he had due.

“Oh? What did you guys do?” Mingi asked, noticing how Seonghwa’s face was beat red, caused by his lies but his friends didn’t know. He still could tell the truth, why wasn’t he doing it then? 

“We just ate, we had dinner in a restaurant near here, and that was it. No more questions.” Probably because of the embarrassment of lying over something so petty and unimportant. No one would judge him (maybe Yeosang would give him the side-eye for a day or two), but everyone was too chill to be bothered. It would make them more shocked than angry since Seonghwa never lied.

“What? But you still haven’t said anything about him? What’s his name? Where is he from? Does he have any pets?” San wasn’t satisfied with the lack of detail. 

“You’re too pushy,” Mingi warned his boyfriend, earning a sigh of relief from Seonghwa. The food was being served, and in that awkward silence in the presence of the waiter, Seonghwa hoped the issue would be dropped. San pouted at him, still not convinced. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, Hwa,” Jongho assured him when they were left alone, Hongjoong nodded in agreement as he picked up his chopsticks. 

“I just think it’s too early for me to get excited about it, so I’d rather not… talk about it. For now.” 

“But-” The scolding look Jongho threw at San was enough to silence him. “Okay…”

Finally, the issue was dropped. Seonghwa thanked all the gods in the sky for successfully avoiding tangling himself in that mess even further. Three conversations broke loose at the same time, Seonghwa listened to Yunho and Yeosang’s. 

“Yeah, that museum was interesting. I liked it, especially the bronze sculptures.” 

“I knew you would like it.” Seonghwa shrugged with a witty smile on his features, stuffing his mouth immediately after. As he was the one that enjoyed museums the most, he had visited most centers in Seoul, and whenever he traveled he liked to geek around museums. Yunho asked for recommendations as he wanted to take Yeosang somewhere. Even though museums weren’t his first choice, they ended up having fun in the one Seonghwa had suggested.

“We also noticed that there’s an origami exhibition opening there next weekend. Wait, I’ll send you the museum’s page.” Yeosang sent Seonghwa the link, the latter continued chewing as he scrolled through it. “It’s origami, I’m pretty sure you’ll want to go.” 

He used to do origami some years back when he had more free time. Nowadays, he couldn’t find time to decompress with it between classes and part-time, although sometimes he’d watch origami videos unprompted. ~

“Oh my god, this looks amazing! Do you want to come with me?” 

“No, we already made plans.” Seonghwa clicked his tongue and leaned forward to San and Mingi, scaring them both.

“You two come with me.” His voice came out higher than he intended to, catching the attention of the rest of the table. 

“Where?”

“To an exhibition this weekend. It’s going to be fun!” Seonghwa waved the phone screen at them so quickly none of them were able to read any of it. This always happened, and it was honestly the worst part of your entire group of friends dating each other. They did spend a lot of time all together but when Seonghwa wanted to do something, most of the time few of them could hang out.

“We have to study, sorry.” San awkwardly smiled as he watched the other pout while straightening his back once more. 

“Jongho…” The last attempt was made, a softer plea, doe eyes for maximum effect.

“I love origami just as you do, but I think Hongjoong and I are visiting my parents next weekend. I’m still not sure, but we’ll tell you later.”

“So, everyone is too busy with each other, huh?” Seonghwa didn’t know if the bitterness in his tone was sarcasm or how he truly felt. 

“San and I literally have an exam on Monday, dude.”

“Just go with your new boy or something.” Hongjoong dropped the bomb and continued eating like he hadn’t just reignited the mess Seonghwa was sure it was through. The boy wondered why Seonghwa was looking at him with so much spite. 

“Wait, that’s genius!” San clapped enthusiastically. “It can be your second date!!” 

“Wha-”

“Cool, case closed. No more sad Seonghwa!” 

“Hi? Park Seonghwa, right? I’m Jung Wooyoung, your boyfriend for the day.”

It was at the word ‘boyfriend’ and when the stranger smiled at him so confidently that Seonghwa started to regret everything.

Seonghwa wasn’t ashamed of the situation, he was way more stressed about the whole web of lies slowly constructing itself every time the subject arose. Also, finding an application to rent a boyfriend for the afternoon proved to be a fatal mistake the moment all of his friends were available to come to the exhibition. 

They all cleared their schedule to spend time with Seonghwa, it seemed. 

Bad, very bad timing. 

And to make everything worse, Wooyoung was insanely attractive. He wore a white sleeveless shirt underneath a tartan-patterned blazer cinched with a leather belt paired with black tight slacks, a simple golden necklace hanging from his neck. His hair was jet black, middle-parted and beautifully waved. If the outfit didn’t give him a sophisticated appearance then the framed glasses did the trick. Said glasses sadly hid the maximum effect of the smoky eye look but Seonghwa was detail-oriented, and could not help but awe at it.

Seonghwa would never think of matching outfits, however, upon the other’s slick presence, he realized their styles were too unlike. 

Despite paying someone to keep him in company and guessing they would dress nicely for the appointment, Seonghwa still wore a comfortable outfit suited for the walking: a graphic white shirt beneath a pastel blue woolen cardigan paired with light washed jeans and the DIY floral sneakers Hongjoong had given him for his birthday. He also had some random rings decorating his slim fingers and ear piercings dangling prettily from his frame. He loved glitter and more often than not, he would coat his eyelids with light amounts, just to spice his modest and pretty outfits. 

“Hi…” Was everything Seonghwa could muster, now losing all common sense. 

He didn’t struggle with good first impressions or being friendly to new acquaintances but that was a completely different situation. And also, Wooyoung was hot as fuck. It had passed at least two minutes and Seonghwa was still gawking. 

But that wasn’t the time to let the homosexuality jump out! Seonghwa had paid Wooyoung to be there, with him, and in a few minutes, his friends would meet him in the pretext of them being a couple. And to fan the flames, Wooyoung didn’t know about his soon to be boyfriend’s role yet.

“I- I have to tell you something.” Wooyoung frowned for a second before spreading his grin over his lips again. He received strange requests in the past, he was sure nothing could possibly surprise him anymore. “At first, it was just me and you but my friends suddenly wanted to tag along and now I’m in big trouble.”

“Oh.” Wooyoung let out flatly, quickly realizing what the other was trying to say. “So we have to pretend in front of them?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course,” Wooyoung scoffed, he was being paid after all. “Did you talk about me?”

“I have been avoiding talking about you so that sums up to nothing but we supposedly had a date last Tuesday in a diner next to the campus.”

“Okay, we have to brainstorm a story.”

“We have five minutes before they arrive.” Seonghwa glanced around, anxiety blinding him of the fact no one was ever in time. “So this is what I thought.”

Jung Wooyoung. 21. 3rd-year chemistry major. From Ilsan.

No lies so far.

Had one date with Seonghwa, that was the second. They met online and had been talking for three weeks.

They had just finished settling the details when Seonghwa spotted Jongho and Hongjoong walking out of the subway station. Seonghwa’s heart was about to burst and they still haven’t said a single word. 

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong greeted with a hand wave, Jongho following behind. 

“Hey guys, this is Wooyoung. Wooyoung, this is Hongjoong and Jongho.” The couple greeted Wooyoung with a warm smile. “You are the first ones to arrive, no surprises.” So far, everything was going smoothly. But Seonghwa wasn’t worried about this couple.

“They’re always late.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes, fetching his phone to check their messages on the group chat. Luckily, they had just arrived and were walking out of the station too. “We’re in luck today. They were on the train after ours.”

Only Seonghwa heard him, Jongho had already struck small talk with Wooyoung. However, he nearly missed that last sentence, mind racing as he stole nervous glances at Wooyoung. He was baffled by his ability to be thirsting over the guy and simultaneously nearly shitting his pants with fear. At least all of them were easygoing, he was sure there wouldn’t be any awkwardness if they behaved like civilized people. He didn’t have much hope for San but it was too early to augur.

“Everything alright?” Wooyoung asked, placing a hand over Seonghwa’s shoulder which only made him jump, suddenly so conscious of the touch.

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have come, after all.” Jongho looked apologetic, misreading Seonghwa’s nervous behavior.

“No, no, no!” Seonghwa quickly denied, breathing out a small chuckle. “This is totally fine. Oh! Here they come.”

“Why are you never on time?” Hongjoong complained, hands on the hips in his usual fashion when he nagged them. 

Mingi gave some cheap excuse about his microwave exploding (it was the third time that month, it seemed) while the other three boys looked curiously at Wooyoung, maybe appreciating how well he dressed. Seonghwa observed the exchange, not even annoyed at Mingi, he was too consumed with stress. 

“I think you should just stop replacing your microwave if that happens every week.” Yeosang snickered, always with such an angelic expression on his delicate features. He was also late but nothing stopped him from getting on Mingi’s nerves. 

“Heat your food on the stove or just don’t heat it up at all.” Yunho entertained the topic even further, before hugging Yeosang from behind. They were giggling but were still eyeing Wooyoung, much to his amusement. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce your boyfriend to us, Hwa?” San gawked at the other to which Mingi elbowed him. He could never be discreet.

“I was waiting for Mingi to tell the truth about why you were late again but guess it’s still not this year, I will let it slide.” Mingi protested but was shushed by San with a hand ruffling his hair. “Guys, this is Wooyoung, he also studies at our campus, he’s a chemistry major. And we’re not dating.”

“Not yet,” Wooyoung added and Seonghwa wanted to scream at his boldness. Instead, he cleared his throat and introduced every friend individually. Everyone greeted Wooyoung enthusiastically and they headed towards the museum, striking small talk. Wooyoung answered random questions about his major and other easy subjects. Wooyoung was super laid back, carrying the situation with ease and such naturalness that Seonghwa nearly believed him too. But it was just the beginning of a torturous afternoon, Seonghwa couldn’t let his guard down. 

Wooyoung displayed calmness and an impossibly chill vibe, Seonghwa could only conclude that those types of settings were his specialty. Being paid to play pretend must involve a lot of acting discipline. Seonghwa’s intention was simply that. To be accompanied. He wasn’t counting with any skinship or faking of any kind. He just wanted someone to go around with him since his friends moved in pairs. It had gotten that unbearable, enough to hire someone to substitute them. He needed to have an honest conversation with them but that would have to wait. At that moment, they were on a quadruple date (Yunho had it pointed out) and Seonghwa was supposed to have fun with his not-boyfriend and his friends. 

“Mingi, pay for my entrance fee.” San nudged his boyfriend which grunted at it. 

“You forgot your wallet, didn’t you?”

“You two are a horror of a couple.” Yeosang sighed as he counted his money.

“Hey!” Mingi protested but he knew it was technically the truth. More often than ever, they would forget their belongings in random places and caused a ruckus. But it was a fact about both so the chaotic energy only duplicated when they were together, which was always.

The fee wasn’t particularly expensive, everyone was paying their own (aside from San and Mingi). Seonghwa was about to pay for his when Wooyoung halted him.

“I’ll pay for you.”

“But-” Wooyoung didn’t let him refuse, simply smirking and walking to the front desk. Seonghwa was sure Wooyoung was still at earshot but his friends suddenly rounded him with exasperated expressions.

“Oh my god, Seonghwa!” San whispered-yelled. “He’s so fucking hot!”

“Why the surprise? Do you think I can’t pull hot guys like him?” Seonghwa’s voice didn’t falter, throwing that with mischief.

“No, it’s not that! You showed no interest in him when you talked about your first date! He’s so attractive? What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Yunho, please-” 

“No, what the fuck! Since when is _Grindr_ filled with guys like him!”

“I’m still baffled because you sounded very dismissive the other day and Wooyoung is literally hot as fuck. And he’s nice! He seems super down to earth! And you didn’t vibe?!”

“He’s coming back, shut up! Disperse!” 

The conversation ceased abruptly, painfully obvious that it was about him. They left Seonghwa alone with pats in the back before returning their attention to the group as a whole. Still, Wooyoung maintained his demeanor, ever so unbothered. 

“Got them.” 

“Hm, thank you. You didn’t have to.” He really didn’t, that wasn’t a real date. And was that his own money? Maybe his company gave him money specifically to spend? Seonghwa’s head hurt attempting to understand what just happened.

“No, don’t mention it.” The corner of Wooyoung's lips curled into a sweet smile before he lightly pinched his cheek and Seonghwa’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden affection. He felt so dumb for blushing. Sure his friends were loving the show but it wasn’t real! Seonghwa wanted to yell at the top of his lungs how unfair it was for this man to be only with him because he was paying!

“We’re all set.” Jongho returned to the group, the last of them to purchase the ticket. And so they went further inside. 

The origami exhibition turned out to be huge, Seonghwa could tell by the entrance. He was suddenly so excited to geek about it that he didn’t waste any time in getting close to the first displays.

It wasn’t supposed to happen but soon they all separated in pairs to see the exhibition in their own paces. Seonghwa hadn’t even realized he left the group without Wooyoung, however, when he turned around, the boy was already walking towards him. They were alone for now, his friends were on the side of the room or already ahead.

“Have you ever been to this museum?” Seonghwa asked absent-mindedly, eyes immersed in an elegant swan white origami. 

“I’m not sure if I’m being completely honest.” 

“Then, should we check the other rooms too?” It came out so spontaneously that he didn’t realize at first. “No, we shouldn’t. Forget it.” 

Seonghwa wanted to bury himself in a hole. Why would Wooyoung want to see the rest of the museum? For God’s sakes, that wasn’t a real date, he probably didn’t even care about any of that origami bullshit. 

Feeling his insides burning in embarrassment, Seonghwa chuckled awkwardly and moved on to the next display not even giving Wooyoung a chance to speak for himself. 

“It’s a pineapple! It’s huge!” Mingi’s deep voice echoed and Seonghwa only cringed at the commotion. He didn’t have to look at the staff to know they were glaring at them.

Suddenly Seonghwa felt so uncomfortable and so aware of his lies, looking at Wooyoung only made it worse. What was he so handsome for? He should be the one displayed on the museum, not those stupid excuses of origami. What was he even thinking? 

They kept walking around, Wooyoung making small talk about the exhibition. The earlier feeling of dismay vanished pretty quickly. 

“Oh! Look at it! It’s a one thousand origami cranes!” Seonghwa couldn’t contain his excitement over the piece. Cranes with the bright colors of the rainbow draped over in a waterfall of origami. Seonghwa wondered how they would flutter if the wind passed through the piece, he could almost imagine the faint noise of paper rustling against each other. 

“Is it really one thousand cranes?” Wooyoung asked curiously while watching Seonghwa whip his phone out to take pictures of it. He stood behind, grabbing his phone too.

“It should be. It’s connected to a Japanese legend, it’s believed that anyone who folds one thousand origami cranes is granted a wish by the Gods. Because the crane is a mythical creature in Japan, like the dragon. It’s like an offering but they’re also great gifts!” Seonghwa blabbered nonstop about the cranes, only turning around when he finished talking.

“What are you doing?” Seonghwa’s gleeful expression turned into shock when he saw Wooyoung taking pictures of him, the blush returning at once to like he had been caught doing something. 

“Taking pictures.” The easiness of Wooyoung's tone didn’t match the slightest with how shaky Seonghwa had gotten, trying to snatch the phone out of the other’s hand to delete those pictures. 

“You should have told me to get out of the way, delete them.” Wooyoung passed his phone from hand to hand, dodging Seonghwa’s advances, the latter beginning to feel the tease creeping into his insides. Why was Wooyoung teasing him when none of his friends were around? He was just doing his job, Seonghwa, of course, he’s playing a bit with you. Don’t fall for his fuckboy tricks, he’s trained in this!

“You didn’t even see them.” Wooyoung protested. They had drifted from the cranes and Seonghwa nearly crashed with one of the exposed pieces if Wooyoung’s reflexes weren’t sharp enough to pull him by the waist away from it. “Be careful.” 

Seonghwa had the audacity to swim on Wooyoung’s dark eyes before shifting his weight to his legs again. And he couldn’t even think too much of the privilege of having been embraced by the other even if it was just to protect the exhibition. His touch still lingered on him. 

That was it. 

Seonghwa was going completely mental for the boy he had paid to spend time with him. It had gotten to that level of misery. 

“Oops.” Chuckling bashfully, Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck before going back to the cranes, solely for the purpose to check his pictures of it, in hopes of calming his stupid little gay heart of all the panicking Wooyoung was sending him through. If that was what he used to do with his clients then he was an expert. And his beauty helped the equation. “But are you deleting them or not? Why would you even take pictures?”

“You might want to check them first,” Wooyoung mentioned vaguely after getting closer and looking over Seonghwa’s shoulders to check his pictures. The other nearly didn’t process what has been said, taking longer to respond. “I saw one of these in an animated movie.”

“Was it _A Silent Voice_ by any chance?” Seonghwa felt like it was a stretch but it was worth the shot. 

“Yes! Do you know it?”

“I love it! It’s one of my favorite animations!” 

“No way!” 

Seonghwa loved animation, be it movies or series since young he had developed a kin for it. Those had been very present in his teenage years. The same couldn’t be said since he started college. With less time to spend, Seonghwa had grown a bit away from it but he still checked up new releases from time to time. In the case of _A Silent Voice_ , he had to watch since he had read the _manga_ before. From his group of friends, Mingi and Yeosang were the only ones that shared that interest but none had watched the movie yet. That was for the best, watching the movie alone. Seonghwa used a whole pack of tissues, he hadn’t spilled that many tears in very long. Of course, he could never admit how much the movie had touched him. 

“This is so funny, I never thought you would be into Japanese animation. And that movie even.”

“Why though?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Wooyoung didn’t look like a nerd. 

Based on looks, Wooyoung seemed to be social and enjoyed spending time outside hanging out and living his life with other people. He seemed the popular type by how he dressed so chic and cool. And yet, he didn’t look like he was pursuing a future in Chemistry, if anything, he dressed like a law major or even a linguistics major. Thinking about it, Seonghwa couldn’t even pinpoint how a chemistry major would dress like.

But going back to Wooyoung, people that were into Japanese pop culture were easy to spot, Seonghwa had a very skilled radar to detect that. However, Wooyoung didn’t trigger any of his alarms and yet he dared to defy the rules that didn’t even exist. If one would look at Seonghwa they could somehow detect that kind of hobby as he dressed and presented himself very softly with pastels and modest outfits (and sometimes when all his t-shirts were dirty, he’d have to bring the old _anime_ shirts out of the closet). 

But he couldn’t say any of that to Wooyoung’s face.

“You do seem like someone that likes origami. And Japanese animation.” Wooyoung took him out of his trance, unsure if he had been gawking for time unknown. All he had done until then was to act like a dumb gay. 

“What does that even mean?”

“What does ‘I never thought you would be into Japanese animation’ mean?”

“You-” Seonghwa was at a loss of words at the trap Wooyoung set him up at. “Touché.” 

Wooyoung chuckled, a sound so attractive that Seonghwa was filled with butterflies, forgetting to breathe for a one hot second. That _wasn’t_ happening. 

They moved onto the next room where the rest of Seonghwa’s friends already were. Seonghwa knew at least Yeosang and Yunho had been observing them interact by how smug the glances Yunho shot him. Seonghwa squinted annoyed at him before walking in the opposite direction. 

“Genuine question, how do people construct this?” They were looking at a sizable dinosaur, an olive green T-Rex standing with his mouth open. It even had teeth. Wooyoung hadn’t a clue about origami, he could only hum in appreciation for the size and detail given to the 3D models. He got one step closer to the display, finger finding its way to touch the T-Rex. 

“No! Don’t touch it!” Seonghwa panicked one more time pulling his arm away from the piece, glancing nervously at the staff, who was more concerned at the quarrels of the San and Mingi. 

“But why?” Wooyoung was starting to enjoy annoying and making Seonghwa panic, that was the only explanation Seonghwa found for the other to keep acting like a total brat. 

“It will fall apart! And we can’t touch anything! It says here!” There was indeed a warning next to the panel with the information regarding the dinosaur. Wooyoung still blinked at him, feigning ignorance. 

“Isn’t it attached with strings or something? It’s fine, let me just-!” As he tried to touch the piece, Seonghwa slapped his arm with unnecessary strength, immediately regretting it. Now he was just mistreating his date! “Ouch! You’re strong!” 

Except that it wasn’t a real date. Remember, Seonghwa?

“I warned you!” The tone was scolding and Wooyoung was having too much fun at that point. Seonghwa should have noticed the way Wooyoung’s eyes glimmered in interest and thrill. 

“If you don’t want me to touch anything, why don’t you hold my hand?” Did Seonghwa hear that right? No, no, it was his delusional mind playing tricks. It _had_ to be. There was no other logical explanation as to why Wooyoung, his fake date, to be flirting so effortlessly like he was actually interested. Seonghwa was still telling himself that Wooyoung was really into his role. I mean, why was he taking it so seriously when his friends weren’t even near enough to hear their banter? 

“Oh my god, my non-boyfriend is a brat.” And still, Seonghwa let go of his ego and held his hand and, _oh no_ , he wasn’t ready for frantic butterflies twirling inside his stomach. San squealing, the sound resembled a dolphin, didn’t help to help his nerves. It only made him more conscious of…. Something that wasn’t happening?

Seonghwa tried to observe the hidden feeling on Wooyoung’s face but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t decipher his thoughts. He saw playfulness and amusement but there was still something he wasn’t able to identify. Probably because he still thought Wooyoung was just acting.

“And my non-boyfriend can’t say no.” Non-boyfriend sounded so silly but it was enough to make their hands clammy in time-record. 

“My hands are cold, I’m just warming them.” 

“What do we do about the other one?”

“I can put it in my pocket. Actually, I can put both.”

“No, I’m your personal hand warmer!” Wooyoung whined lowly, which nearly sounded like a mewl and it shouldn’t have affected Seonghwa that much.

What was going on? 

“Okay, personal-hand-warmer-non-boyfriend Wooyoung. Wow, that’s a long name.” They continued walking around but Seonghwa wasn’t absorbing anything anymore, mind too distracted with their never-ending banter. Seonghwa wasn’t an expert but that was flirting. That had to be flirting. Serious flirting. 

“If you prefer you can call me just Woo.” 

Their friends had all gone into the next room already whilst Seonghwa and Wooyoung took their sweet time, although it wasn’t definitely exploring the exhibition. 

“Wooyoung is fine.” 

“Really? Thank you. You’re fine too.”

“Oh- Aren’t you so smart?” Seonghwa rolled his eyes at Wooyoung before they stopped in front of an origami sun, rays of sunshine, and everything. At least Seonghwa still pretended to observe the piece.

“I’m much more than that.” Wooyoung’s voice suddenly sounded awfully suggestive. 

“Meaning?” Turning to the other, Seonghwa asked as casually as he possibly managed. The mood of the conversation had shifted somehow from the playful flirting to something way more intense. That’s when the thin layer separating reality from their little acting began to crumble for Seonghwa. 

Wooyoung stepped further into his personal space and whispered too close to his ear.

“You should find out for yourself.” Seonghwa blushed, unable to contain a silly smile and his heart from speeding up like a running horse. “Come, we should also save some of this to do in front of your friends.”

The rest of the visit went by in a flash. Seonghwa didn’t take any decent pictures or actually seen anything with detail, all his attention driven to his fake date. Even his friends and the occasional impish glances thrown at them were taken with a lighter mood.

“I can’t believe how we almost got kicked out of the museum!” Mingi commented, still a bit ecstatic over it. The group exited the museum, walking into the main street where the train station was.  
Wooyoung and Seonghwa walked behind them, holding hands and not sharing any words. A lot had already been said. 

Their date was nearly over as everyone would part ways at the train station. Seonghwa was beginning to lose all of his common sense when the idea of really asking Wooyoung out seemed to be a brilliant idea. Could anyone blame him? They had been flirting nonstop all afternoon and Seonghwa wasn’t dreaming about how Wooyoung was genuinely interested. He had to be! Sure, he didn’t know anything about how a normal paid meetup would go but he doubts it would involve all that sexual tension. Seonghwa was usually disconnected from all those energies but if even San caught on, how could he not have realized? 

“Huh?” Seonghwa mumbled when Wooyoung called him for the third time, finally coming back to the present. “Sorry?”

“Man, you’re even more distracted than the normal today.” Hongjoong snickered and, _please_ , if even Hongjoong was completely fooled by the stunt he had just pulled then the date was a success. Which was a double-edged sword. Sure, he managed to fool his friends but would they ever get off his case after meeting Wooyoung and seeing with their eyes how well the “date” went? 

“We decided to go to our usual spot to eat before going back. Do you wanna join?”

“Oh.” That sound of worry wasn’t supposed to come out but it had been faster than Seonghwa could process. He flickered his gaze between the curious pairs of eyes on him and Wooyoung’s, whose face Seonghwa couldn’t read at all. “No, we think we’ll pass. Right?” 

There. Seonghwa gave Wooyoung the perfect opportunity to end the date. That’s how it would end. They both would bid goodbyes to the group, walk to the station and go on their own separate ways. They would never see each other again, Seonghwa would continue focusing on other aspects of life, that is after he’d found a good excuse as to why he decided to ghost his not so date. 

“Actually, I’m hungry. What are we eating?” Seonghwa restrained his face muscles to not show how shocked Wooyoung’s response was. That was definitely _not_ in the plan, not even included in the hours Seonghwa paid. 

“Noodles!” 

And so they strode to the usual noodles’ place as if Seonghwa wasn’t internally freaking out over his money and simultaneously wondering why Wooyoung was still there.

“Time’s up?” Seonghwa tried, voice not hiding his confusion over what was going on. Was that a sign that Seonghwa wasn’t delusional and Wooyoung was really into him? 

“There’s a part two.”

“Oh,” Seonghwa repeated, dumbfounded. That was really happening. It was a bit late to be nervous but it was only then that reality started simmering. Wooyoung squeezed his hand as if in reassurance, maybe somehow knowing what Seonghwa was thinking. 

They reached the noodles’ joint, ordered, and at least five conversations developed in only one table. 

Even though Seonghwa was less anxious about lying, all the flirting at the museum kept replaying in his mind. They weren’t holding hands anymore, however, Seonghwa’s were still sweaty. The date wasn’t officially fake anymore, he just needed to relax and not take it so seriously. Maybe he even wished his friends weren’t there so that he could get real with Wooyoung, the boy sitting in front of him, talking with his locked eyes on the oldest, despite the latter’s obvious unfocus. 

It was Wooyoung that made him return to the table, brushing a foot over Seonghwa’s left one. Their eyes met in a challenging look, heart once again in disarray over the mere touch of the other. It was the way Wooyoung acted as if he hadn’t done anything, giggling at Jongho’s jokes and quipping as if he had always belonged in that group of people. 

As much as heartwarming the thought of Wooyoung joining their group was, it wasn’t with that intention that Seonghwa stepped on the other’s foot, just lightly, a quick response warning Wooyoung that he was there, present, and observing. It seemed like Seonghwa wasn’t the only one thinking of being alone. 

Retrieving, Wooyoung didn’t take more than one second to kick the front of his shoes, expression still so unbothered no one was aware of what was going below the table. Maybe Yunho suspected since he spotted Seonghwa opening his mouth in surprise when the other’s foot reached him again. Maybe Seonghwa was obviously the one that wore the heart on his sleeve but that didn’t mean that Wooyoung was going to remain triumphant in his little games of footsie for that long.

After a few more restless but silent kicking, Seonghwa did what Wooyoung hadn’t dared to do yet: Sneak a foot between his legs, and tap him his crotch, gently, almost as if candidly warning that both could play a dangerous game. Right there. In public. 

The surprised look in Wooyoung’s face was enough to satisfy Seonghwa for that moment.

“Once Mingi got his hand stuck down in a drain, it was so- Is something wrong?” Yeosang was in the middle of exposing Mingi’s misfortunes when Seonghwa stomped on his crotch, making Wooyoung whip his head immediately to Seonghwa. 

“No, please continue, why did Mingi get stuck?” So that was the game Seonghwa wanted to play. Well, Wooyoung wouldn’t back off. They kept listening to their friends chat, even though the disposition underneath the table wasn’t quite as cheerful. Seonghwa could definitely feel something harden through the soles of his sneaker. It was a miracle no one had caught on yet. 

If anyone had told Seonghwa today would end up with him torturing a hot piece of ass in public, he wouldn’t believe it. But there he was, heel supported on the plastic chair, the front carefully pressing from time to time on Wooyoung. Seonghwa wasn’t the boldest person or considered himself a very sexual person but there was something about Wooyoung that turned his body on fire with a single look. His mind whirred with all the racing thoughts about Wooyoung. But at that moment, he focused on how Wooyoung was definitely semi-hard and it was all his fault. 

That realization sent his heart in disarray, drumming in his ears, he wondered if his cheeks were red from the rush of blood. Perhaps they weren’t as no one had noticed. He had the audacity to intervene in the conversations and keep his friends’ attention on himself while he applied pressure to Wooyoung’s groin and yet he remained calm, his smile sweet and trained. 

On the other side of the table, was a flabbergasted Wooyoung. From the afternoon’s events, he was one hundred positive he’d be the one instigating and leaving Seonghwa breathless. He was an expert in that area, of course, otherwise, he wouldn’t be one of the people with higher rates in the company he worked for. All his reviews were extremely positive, there were even cases of people actually trying to get his number to turn the fake into reality but Wooyoung had always been very professional. Until that day.

Until he laid his eyes on his client, looking like the embodiment of a cloud, so soft, so gentle, so undefiled. Behavior so quiet and unidentified as if waiting to be decoded and Wooyoung enjoyed a good puzzle. 

At dinner, the one seemingly getting decoded was Wooyoung that had been letting Seonghwa touch him across the table for the past 15 minutes.

“Guys, isn’t the food taking a while today?” Mingi questioned, scanning the restaurant in search of the waitresses. It was bustling with people, noise, and commotion. 

Another moment of pressure. Seonghwa had his eyes glued on the other as he slowly applied force to his hard-on, eyes nonchalant and cryptic, whilst Wooyoung fought back a whine, dick getting more and more sensitive. The latter remained quiet, demonstrating an iron will that Seonghwa wasn’t sure he himself possessed if the roles were reversed. They kept making eye contact throughout it and Wooyoung got more and more riled up, not so much from his crushed crotch, actually. In fact, the thing that seriously provoked him and made his lower half twitch was the way Seonghwa looked at him so simply, so unbothered, so abstruse. Wooyoung wondered for a moment if it was anyone else’s shoe by how indifferent Seonghwa looked at him. Seemed like he had been playing with fire.

“It’s crowded tonight. We don’t usually come here on Saturdays.” Hongjoong reasoned but still sighing. “I’m so hungry though.”

“I think that’s our food coming,” Jongho whispered as he spotted a waitress coming in their direction. Seonghwa had been listening to them instead of paying attention to Wooyoung, which led to him getting his sneaker’s laces untied by the latter. And then Wooyoung got up and adjusted his jacket, to be sure his bulge wouldn’t be seen. Thank God, he had decided to use his favorite coat that day. 

“I have to go, just start eating without me if the food arrives.” They all agreed with vocal confirmations and nods but Wooyoung wasn’t looking at anyone but Seonghwa.

Eyes glimmered in a dangerous and dark way, matching perfectly with a petite mischievous smirk in the corner of his lips before he turned around and walked away. 

As expected, his friends bombarded him about Wooyoung but Seonghwa was only focused on tying his shoelace back to place in time record in order to follow him inside the bathroom. Seonghwa didn’t know what was happening anymore but if his dick was telling him that was the right thing to do then he wouldn’t question. 

“I need to go too.” Seonghwa murmured, unsure of what tone he had used or if he even sounded normal. Probably not as he had nearly tripped over his own chair while trying getting up from it, in a rush he hadn’t realized he was in. 

He was sure the table wolf-whistled at him but he couldn’t be sure and couldn’t be bothered. Familiar with the place, he quickly made his way to the bathroom where he found Wooyoung leaning on one of the sinks and trying to fix a little smudge of eyeshadow. 

That being the first time they were by themselves. Hungry eyes were met through the mirror, Wooyoung turned around and called Seonghwa over with his index. And as if being magnetized, Seonghwa teetered closer and closer until he pinned Wooyoung to the sink by placing his hands on the edges of it. 

It was dinnertime, soft tunes echoed through the bathroom and at any time anyone could enter but Seonghwa really wasn’t rationalizing the whole scenario. His whole mind was fully focused on the ways their bodies were pressed together, the shaky breath that left Wooyoung’s lips- oh, his lower lip had the cutest mole.

“Aren’t you going for it?” Seonghwa merely smirked at the daring whisper, which harbored a pint of despair and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“I don’t know. I’m just trying to make sure this is real.” The answer came out as low as Wooyoung’s whisper, just a little more stable even though Seonghwa talked with his eyes fixed on his plump lips. Wooyoung groaned impatiently before leaning in to steal a kiss but Seonghwa was enjoying teasing him way too much.

“Maybe if you kissed me.” 

“Why are you in such a rush? Let me enjoy you like this for a little longer.”

“Park Seonghwa.” Wooyoung nearly growled his name. He wouldn’t admit it so soon but his attitude was making him go crazier by the second. He just needed a fucking kiss and Seonghwa was acting up. _Way too much_. “I let you step on my dick in public for you to act like this?”

Seonghwa let out a breathy laugh before the room went silent once more, and then, a knee brushed lightly against Wooyoung’s clothed cock, the man instantly hissing at the sudden advance. Not yet what Wooyoung exactly wanted. 

“And to think you seemed so naive and ready to corrupt.” In encouragement, Wooyoung gripped him by the belt hoops of his jeans and crashed their bodies, nearly making Seonghwa lose balance. Wooyoung wasn’t normally that avid to make things happen but Seonghwa riled him alarmingly quickly and too effectively for his own liking. Furthermore, he wasn’t used to being the one subjected to that role. 

“I never said I was naive though.”

“I’m Park Seonghwa, I dress like I shit sunflowers and lavender as if I’m not the hottest dude of my major and have everyone thirsting for my dick game. Oh, I’m so innocent even while stepping on dicks!”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, giggling at the lousy impersonation but still not budging. He was enjoying getting on Wooyoung’s nerves a lot, it was obvious.

“Make me.” It was meant to sound playful and yet the phrase slipped out of Wooyoung’s hungry lips too rushed, hands twisting the hoops the most they could, fingers barely sliding down to Seonghwa’s ass. 

“Wouldn’t you want that?”

“Oh my God, I’m going to make you regret this.” Wooyoung brought one of his hands to cup Seonghwa’s chin, for a moment shifting the dominance to himself. Millimeters separated their faces, it was harder to resist, Seonghwa’s mole was just begging to be kissed. 

And when Seonghwa leaned closer, it was Wooyoung that pushed him away. Seonghwa thought Wooyoung was playing around but then an elder man came rushing inside the bathroom and it became clear.

“Was that a threat or a promise?”

“Interpret it how you want.”

“So this is where we part ways,” Hongjoong announced before waving goodbye and telling Wooyoung it was nice meeting him and going to a different train line. 

Much like dinner, getting taken home wasn’t on Seonghwa’s plans but it happened regardless. Wooyoung insisted and if it implied what Seonghwa had in mind, he wouldn’t oppose it. On the way there though, the conversation was minimal. A lot more was said through sleazy once-overs, alternatively, with a tongue swiping on lips that Seonghwa thought was far from innocent. The train was also bustling with people, making it difficult for them to not enter each other’s personal space. Not that they minded. If Wooyoung needed stability he could just hold on to Seonghwa beneath his jacket and, yes, he took that opportunity as his life depended on it. Seonghwa wasn’t expecting Wooyoung to keep his hand still and wasn’t surprised when it crept higher, tapping his back almost caringly. Then it came down tracing his spine and nearly sliding inside his jeans if Seonghwa hadn’t shot him a menacing look. To that Wooyoung stuck his tongue out, squeezing his waist would have to suffice for the moment. 

Even outside the train, Wooyoung didn’t part from Seonghwa. They walked out of the station, crossed the road, and finally arrived at Seonghwa’s, where they halted at the building’s porch. The oldest pulled away from the other’s arm, Wooyoung didn’t stop him. Oh. Maybe he wasn’t really getting it that night.

For a moment Seonghwa faltered, unsure of what to spew. He didn’t want it to end just yet but would that be abusing his luck? The date had been running a lot longer than their agreement and although Wooyoung assured him the interest was mutual, Seonghwa was still assaulted with doubt. Seonghwa’s confidence came in waves, he was aware, and that annoyed the large majority of the people he met in the past. They accused them of leading them on, of refusing them without proper reasons and ultimately being a playboy. Seonghwa had issues needing fixing, however, with coursework dangerously piling up, all that necessary self-introspection would have to wait. And at that moment, after months, he still hadn’t worked it out and resolved his issues. It was easier to ignore than to face our problems and Seonghwa had always found excuses to not deal with his emotions for too long. 

Standing there, in front of Wooyoung, seeing him obviously anticipating what was presumed after that risky stunt at the restaurant, made him realize his issues were still very much present.

“So…” Wooyoung trailed off, expectant eyes observing Seonghwa standing still at the doorstep, unmoving and trying to come up with something intelligent to say. Without the lustful ambiance set upon them, it was hard for Seonghwa to come out of his intrusive thoughts. 

“So… Thank you for taking me home.” Seonghwa bobbed his head awkwardly, forcing a smile and definitely confusing the hell out of Wooyoung.

“Sure.” So that was it, Wooyoung thought. He definitely misunderstood the signs. “I’ll be heading off now… I guess.” The last thing he wanted was to make Seonghwa uncomfortable and from the face, he pulled that was his most evident emotion. “It was nice meeting you.” But Seonghwa was more than uncomfortable, overwhelmed with hesitance and self-aversion. He was doing what he always did. Letting his insecurities get the best of him, ruining any kind of chance, any possibility of building something.

The bewildered clack of Wooyoung’s shoes was heard from the steps he took from Seonghwa before a cracked “Wait!” broke the evening’s silence of the nice neighborhood Seonghwa lived in. He blurted out without a second thought, oh God, what now? 

Wooyoung turned around, observing Seonghwa striding closer. “Yes?”

He hadn’t thought that far. He just didn’t want Wooyoung to leave, for everything to end like that, so abrupt, so unsatisfying and incomplete. There was more of Wooyoung for Seonghwa to know, he couldn't let him slip from his fingers like that. Not after having experienced it and regretted it before. And there was just something about Wooyoung. Though he wouldn’t admit to himself, that that wasn’t just pure desire.

“How much?”

“How much what?”

“Uh…” A vague swish of hands is done in the second Seonghwa tries to form his thoughts into a coherent sentence. “Like… to spend the night with me? How much? I’ll add it to your total as a tip.”

One heartbeat passed, only then did Wooyoung realize what Seonghwa was asking for. A strident burst of laughter echoed through the entire street, leaving the other frozen with the startling reaction. 

“Oh, no! I just realized- I didn’t mean it that wa-! Holy shit, forget it, forget it! Sorry, that was awful of me!” Seonghwa was mortified by his own words, now knowing he had just flunked every chance he had with the most beautiful, incredible, enticing, prettiest, the hottest boy he had laid his eyes on. Life wasn’t fair. 

And yet Wooyoung was still coming down from the fit, he probably didn’t even hear Seonghwa’s freak-out well. It was when the latter turned around and began stomping away that all laughter ceased. Wooyoung only had the momentum to go after him and pull him back by the wrist. 

“I’m sorry, my services don’t go that far. And didn’t I tell you before? I’m not charging you a dime.” 

“Oh.” Great reaction. 

“And about what happened at the restaurant… yeah, you could be a gentleman and, you know,” Wooyoung tugged him closer, playing with a button of Seonghwa’s cardigan, dark eyes delighted with how small Seonghwa seemed in front of him. “Continue what you started.”

“As a favor?”

“What favor? I’m not charging you because the date was real! What’s not clicking? Do I have to spell it out for you?” Just like the boisterous laughter, Wooyoung burst out once more, exploding with outrage. 

“N-no, you already did.” 

“No, I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen,” And _finally_ their lips connected into a rushed kiss. Yeah, that was real. And it felt so right. As imagined, Wooyoung’s lips were so plush, so soft, so fucking sweet, tasting like the artificial strawberry of the lip balm he purposely applied on their way to Seonghwa’s flat. He smelled like honey and cinnamon, scents so sweet it made him dizzy.

He had never kissed someone that knocked off his common sense with a swipe of his tongue. He hadn’t met Wooyoung. 

His legs turned like jelly for a mere second, stumbling slightly, but going back to kissing Wooyoung’s perfect lips without ceremony, hands holding on to the other’s waist in search for more proximity, warmth, Wooyoung. Said man grabbed Seonghwa by his neck, asserting a kind of dominance he wouldn’t even need to search for. Seonghwa was a tease but he liked it when others took charge. And if those others were sending goosebumps all over his skin as their thumb flicked against the hair on his nape then how could Seonghwa resist? 

Obscene sounds echoed in their ears whilst mouths were devoured with the eager built since the early afternoon. Seonghwa relished them, drowning into a state where he could hear their mouths clicking and feel one of Wooyoung’s hand circled his small waist possessively, chests crashing and fuck- Seonghwa couldn’t help but shiver, his waist had always been terribly sensitive. The more Wooyoung tightened his grip on his frame, the fewer thoughts ran tamable. 

“The dick you had fun torturing earlier?” Wooyoung released himself from the kiss with a loud pop. Seonghwa chased his lips, unfocused eyes glued to them, hands resting on Wooyoung’s chest. Both forgot they were outside but Wooyoung whispered nevertheless. In any other situation, Wooyoung nearly in tiptoes to talk into the other’s ear would be comical, but there was nothing funny about the words that left his lips next. “It’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll be limping tomorrow, baby.” 

A shocked gasp left Seonghwa’s throat, a violent blush forming rapidly and confirming how those crude promises affected him. 

“You mean it?” His voice was thin with shyness and interest.

“I knew you were a bottom.” 

“Nevermind.” Wooyoung giggled when Seonghwa attempted to free himself from his arms, dropping the act too quickly, he was definitely more talk than bite. “Only that amount of fight?”

“You’re so annoying, don’t you have an ass to fuck?” 

“I do, but that ass is acting bratty.” When Wooyoung craned his neck to kiss Seonghwa again, he avoided him with a mischievous grin playing on his lips, which made him latch his lips on the other’s neck, giving it a few pecks before licking and nibbling lightly. Seonghwa nearly melted under the other’s hold and hummed something intelligible, absolutely weak to neck kisses.

“Then, put it in its place,” Seonghwa answered when Wooyoung raised his head to check up on Seonghwa. He really was asking for it.

“Oh, believe me when I say I will.” The chuckle Seonghwa was letting out transformed into a squeak the moment Wooyoung slapped his ass to further prove his verbal promise. Then Wooyoung dragged him to the door, prompting him to hurry up with a back hug and kisses all over his nape. 

“Wooyoung…” It sounded so much like a moan, Seonghwa scolded himself for not containing himself. “I can’t open the door like this.”

“Use your hands.”

“Very helpful.” He still found the strength to scoff but he wasn’t joking, his hands trembled terribly and Wooyoung wouldn’t stop pampering his skin. 

“Take a step closer to the door.” Seonghwa did despite being aware of the lack of space between the door and Wooyoung behind. The latter snatched the keys from him and then grabbed his left arm, lifting it against the glass of the door and restraining him. Seonghwa was so confused but so aroused, it got worse when Wooyoung grinded his clothed crotch over his ass, nails digging on the wrist he had a grip on. In that position, Seonghwa’s dick was smashed against the door but fuck- Wooyoung was hard and rubbing himself all over his ass right in Seonghwa’s front door. _His keys_ , he almost didn’t catch Wooyoung opening the door, stumbling for the second time that evening but Wooyoung held onto him. 

“What’s the floor?” The lights automatically went on. Seonghwa made sure the door was closed before replying, one hand wrapped around Wooyoung’s. He wasn’t normally someone to be that audacious, to the extent to get freaky outside (even if at night and alone in the street) but none of them were thinking straight anymore.

“The third.”

“Yeah? Chase me.” With one fugitive graze of lips, Wooyoung unlaced their hands and ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps and ultimately gaining the advantage, which would be unnecessary as the sudden shift of mood was enough to startle Seonghwa still.

“Hey!” Seonghwa called out, completely forgetting how late it was, and how his neighbors were fussy with noise. Well, they would have to endure it, at least until they reached the third floor as their laughs and screeches echoed throughout the whole hall. 

Seonghwa was spent, even before reaching the third flight of stairs, he was already a panting mess, leaning on the handrail to not collapse right there. “Why…” He couldn’t even form the sentence he had in mind. 

“Please don’t tell me how you’re too tired to open this door!”

“It’s your fault,” Seonghwa whined but fetched the keys one more time, feeling Wooyoung’s gaze all over his reddish face. He just hoped his makeup wouldn’t be too messy. That was really happening.  
“I think you just want me to push you against this door too.”

“Shh! No!” Unlocking the door, Seonghwa hurried the other inside, completely terrified by the possibility of his neighbors having heard their conversation. When he shut the door and turned around, Wooyoung was already entering his personal space, placing enthusiastic hands inside his cardigan and making Seonghwa flinch. He wished he wasn’t sensitive, it was embarrassing to be that vulnerable. Maybe someone would be annoyed, not Wooyoung.

“Nice place.” Their eyes met, Wooyoung’s were dark with lust, dangerous, and inviting. He hadn’t even looked around properly, the polite comment ripped a small chuckle from Seonghwa. Their bodies were glued once more, like magnets, they couldn’t pull away from each other. Wooyoung caught the signal, cornering Seonghwa against the wall, mouth hovering over his neck, licking a drop of sweat. 

“What else is nice? I want to know.” The breath released with the chuckle tickled Seonghwa, Wooyoung made sure to not pull away from his neck area.

“Seonghwa likes praising?” Blushing served as an answer. “I don’t think I can give it to you that easily though.” This time, Seonghwa led his hands through his torso trying to make him move but it seemed like Wooyoung decided to move as slow as possible. A pained whine vibrated out of his vocal cords, avoiding stomping his feet at least.

“You said you’d treat me right!”

“Only if you deserve it and how is your bratty ass being good to me right now?”

“Where has that taken me until now?”

“Babe, the more you quip the longer I will take to fuck your little hole. So if I were you, I’d shut the fuck up and behave.”

“Wooyoungie,” Seonghwa smirked as he passed an attentive finger over his lips. “I’m just making sure you fuck me as hard you promised me. Now, who’s not being good?”

“Fuck,” Wooyoung placed a hand over Seonghwa’s hair, fisting it lightly. “Are you gonna be a bratty or a whiny bottom? Fucking decide before I lose my mind.”

“Depends on what you deserve.”

“I’m gonna fucking destroy you.” Having his hair yanked, Seonghwa mewled at the sharpness of the touch, dick twitching against Wooyoung’s hips. The glitter had run down slightly to his lower lashes and he looked as messy as he looked absolutely ravishing and ready to eat.

“You better.” Those were Seonghwa’s last words before Wooyoung shoved his body flush to the wall and stole his lips for a euphoric kiss. 

Hands disheveling hair, hips crashing on each other, trembling legs, frantic breaths, furrowed eyebrows, nerves tingling, hearts in disarray, and broken sighs of content. There was so much happening but strangely Seonghwa could only focus on how delirious it felt for Wooyoung’s tongue to dance with his own, saliva dribbling out of their mouths, the lip balm fully gone from their fray. 

Frenetic hands struggled to unbutton Seonghwa’s cardigan and the latter didn’t even try to help out, enjoying how uncontrolled he became by the minute. Ultimately, the cardigan was on the floor, and in a spur of telepathy, their shoes flew backward in lousy trajectories they couldn’t bother to even think about. 

But Wooyoung immediately regretted it as his shoes offered him a few more millimeters of height that made reaching for Seonghwa easier. Without that advantage, Seonghwa lowered his back to compensate which obviously annoyed the hell out of Wooyoung. However, that subsided with some more enchanting kisses, and it completely disappeared when Seonghwa wordlessly pulled away and calmly undid the belt of his coat, an easy smile on his already puffy lips. Unsure of his intentions, Wooyoung let him do it while regaining control of his breath. Much like the cardigan, the jacket had the same fate of falling somewhere near them. That was the first time Seonghwa had a good view of Wooyoung’s body and he didn’t know what he expected but he’d stare at any shape presented. 

That was also when he took another good look at Wooyoung and was submerged in the perplexity of playing games with someone that hot. That was the last thing Seonghwa thought he’d do that Saturday night. 

“Don’t just stare, Seonghwa.”

“Shut up, let me marvel in the view.” He retorted in all seriousness, after having wiped the accumulated saliva off his chin.

“You could stare all you wanted if I was naked.” Wooyoung was about to remove his shirt when Seonghwa halted him, chuckling. Wooyoung had never wanted to wipe a chuckle off a face that much before.

“I think clothes have some sort of appeal.” Curious fingertips traced Wooyoung’s arms all the up to his shoulders to the dips of his collarbone. He held his breath, unsure why, but when Seonghwa touched him it seemed like his traced skin was on fire, it didn’t hurt though its sensations went directly to his crotch.

“Oh, so you’re a pervert.”

“Not quite. It just forces my imagination to work.” 

“Tell me then, what are you imagining now?” Those fingertips dragged along his sternum, going all the way down to the belt of his black pants, stilled in time. So close, yet so far.

“You naked.” 

“You’re really fucking around with me!” Wooyoung couldn’t contain his indignance and it only made Seonghwa cackle. “Aren’t you enjoying this, hm, fucking _brat_?”

“Please, isn’t it obvious, _Daddy_?” The comical tone had fallen deaf on their ears and frankly, Seonghwa wasn’t that bold, to use such pet names without even talking beforehand, but, just like other things, it came out unexpectedly, and unexpectedly it worked. 

“On your knees.” 

“Finally, we’re getting to the good part! I was starting to worry...” Seonghwa winked as he lowered himself and undid Wooyoung’s pants without orders, honestly wanting badly to see what that dick was about. His mouth was watering like hell for Wooyoung’s cock and there was only so much his imagination could do.

“I think you’re going to worry in a few minutes when I’m fucking your mouth and you won’t be able to breathe.” Wooyoung hastily got rid of his pants and underwear, letting the other at eye level with his half-hard cock.

“I have always wanted to die sucking cock, how did you know!” Seonghwa grinned impishly and finally took a good look at Wooyoung’s. Thick and average-sized, pretty, and begging to be sucked. 

Not a minute more was wasted as Seonghwa began giving it open-mouth kisses, keeping his hands on the floor as Wooyoung reprimanded him when he tried to grab its base. Without hands would be way sloppier but nothing Seonghwa wouldn’t do, as a matter of fact, it probably made everything even more exciting for the boy, who was quite literally making out with the head of Wooyoung’s cock, lapping his tongue around it with vigor and involving it with his lips. From above, a shaky exhale accompanied the timing of his hands wrapping on Seonghwa’s already mess of a hair in encouragement. 

“Are you that much of a slut for cock? You’re making out with it as your life depends on it.” Seonghwa garbled something against his head but didn’t interrupt his work to actually give him a real response. “Or are you afraid that if you don’t give daddy what he wants he won’t fuck you as he told you he would?” Now Wooyoung calling himself daddy was something he wasn’t counting with. 

Losing patience, Seonghwa took him a little deeper, each time sliding down taking a little more of Wooyoung, suckling and turning its head into a mess of fluids. 

“Fuck,” Wooyoung cried as he let his head fall backward. Seonghwa liked being treated with some roughness but it was such a turn off when his partner wouldn’t be vocal about their pleasure because, somehow, would downplay their dominance? Bullshit, Seonghwa loved a good top that would curse at home and also scream his name if he was doing a good job. Wooyoung’s response was all he needed to know he had hit the jackpot.

“Come on, you can take more than that. Take it like the slut you are!”

His knees were beginning to hurt but he had Wooyoung’s fully hard cock on his mouth. His skin could bruise all it wanted, he was much more focused on taking him to the brim. And how he missed that dazing feeling of having his mouth stuffed, he thought, mind reveling on the relaxing sensation. Thanks to that, he managed to take Wooyoung in its full size, containing his gag reflex like the blowjob champion he still was, now out of retirement. 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, baby.” Wooyoung didn’t know how the hell was he capable of restraining his hips for that long, not when Seonghwa’s mouth was so fucking wet and snug around his dick. But as he announced, he grabbed his hair for support and rocked his hips forward, reaching deeper and grunting in pleasure. He lolled his head back one more time before bringing his attention to Seonghwa, who quietly deepthroated him, nose snug against his trimmed pubes and lips lewdly stretched around him. When Seonghwa batted his eyes, looking up with a watery gaze Wooyoung pulled him off his cock as he nearly came from that sight alone.

“Fuck… Seonghwa…” 

Even though Seonghwa was the one on the floor with a small stream of tears falling off his glittery eyes, lips so red and abused, a trail of spit dangling from his mouth and gasping for air, he was the one chuckling when Wooyoung wasn’t able to verbalize anything.

“What are you waiting for, Daddy? Do it again.” Wooyoung petted his hair in an uncharacteristic sweet gesture as Seonghwa observed him with his mouth open, tongue out, ready to take him in again. This time it wasn’t as slow or careful, snapping his hips in a barely controlled rhythm. More tears fell from Seonghwa’s sentimental eyes due to the roughness of Wooyoung’s movements but he loved being treated that way, and the burn just made the pit of his stomach tighten.

“You look like a total slut with your mouth stretched like that. You’re even crying. You like it that badly? Save some tears for when I’m ramming into you, baby.” Seonghwa moaned weakly against his dick, hands finding support on Wooyoung’s thighs, fingernails unconsciously digging into his skin. He kept abusing his throat, legs trembling more and more as his orgasm was near, _so_ fucking near. “S-Seonghwa-”

Seonghwa’s mouth loved being used. That paired with the lack of oxygen caused gradual dizziness in Seonghwa. Knowing his limit wasn’t coming, he dug his nails with more strength and Wooyoung loosened the steel grip on his hair to free him. Seonghwa coughed and slumped his body as he tried to remain present.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Wooyoung asked sternly, dick pulsing unsatisfied with the ruined orgasm. 

“What?” Still frail, Seonghwa attempted to connect dots but his brain wasn’t cooperating. He nearly fainted and it was dangerous and yet sterling. He loved pushing his limits and doing it with a person he had just met added a few undertones of recklessness subconsciously desired.

“Did you fucking edge me? You’re gonna pay for it.”

Seonghwa let out a giddy giggle after he cleared his strained throat. His cock was suffocating around his jeans and he squirmed slightly, the wetness inside his briefs grounding him a little. “Yeah, and what about it? It’s my mouth, I do whatever I want.” His hoarse voice worried Wooyoung, who was hit with a slight hint of regret unsure if that had been too much.

“Up.” Seonghwa complied, getting off his much-bruised knees and drying his tears fruitlessly on his forearm. “Are you okay?” Genuine concern was laced to his words.

“Yeah, don’t I look like it?” Sweaty bangs, wet eyelashes, smudged glitter all over his cheeks, precum on the corner of his lips wasn’t a synonym of ‘okay’ and yet Seonghwa still looked so beautiful, ruined, but still beautiful. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to die while choking on dick.”

“I noticed.” Wooyoung asserted, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face to which the latter pressed closer and wrapping his arms around him. “Not today, though.”

“Not until you fuck me.” An excruciating kiss was what Wooyoung expected when Seonghwa got closer, instead, he found their foreheads touching, the softest gesture they shared since entering Seonghwa’s apartment. The way their hearts throbbed erratically scared the shit out of them but that too was an issue for later.

“Lead the way.” 

“You have to…” Seonghwa trailed off, eyes locked with the other’s lips, ragged breaths mixing by the closeness. But when Wooyoung finally pursued him, Seonghwa escaped his arms. “Chase me!”  
The idea seemed good if he wasn’t still dizzy and slightly numb. He ran but Wooyoung quickly yanked him back by the arm, ripping a yelp from the oldest who began laughing uncontrollably at his own silliness. If Wooyoung could run, Seonghwa should be able to do so too.

“You’re a real treat. Doing so much to get under my skin.” 

“What do you mean? I already did.” Seonghwa smirked wittily, guiding them to his bedroom which was substantially cleaner than most days. That was really destined to happen.

Wooyoung laced their fingers together before motioning for the bed where Seonghwa laid on his back, so bothered by his jeans he was about to yell when Wooyoung finally ordered him to take off his clothes.

“Lube? Condoms?” Seonghwa pointed to the last drawer of his bedside table, where the only source of light dimly set the mood of the room. After retrieving those items, Seonghwa was already waiting naked. “When did I tell you to touch yourself? Hands off, baby.”

Out of his baggy attire, Seonghwa’s body was a piece of art. His flawless skin and defined collarbones, his veiny hands, one wrapped his dick, the other awkwardly tucking his messy strands behind his ear, his thin waist, his poor cock, though longer than Wooyoung’s, at the moment, it begged for relief. It would need to wait a bit more. Under the weak yellow lighting, his complexion seemed softer, less detailed, and more inciting. Wooyoung didn’t need more light to appreciate his physique, he wouldn’t need light, he could do it with his tongue, savoring every patch of skin, mapping in his mind his curves and sharp lines, his soft spots and ticklish ones, his sensitivities and weaknesses, his whole self. 

“You’re so fucking mean!” Seonghwa retorted and crossed his arms, huffing and gluing his legs shut. He brought Wooyoung back, who had been staring for who knows how long at the other. His dick wasn’t even his fixation, if anything Wooyoung couldn’t stop admiring how sculpted his collarbones looked under the low light.

“Are you done with the tantrum?” Wooyoung had been warming up the lube as the other sulked, never dropping the act until he was given attention. “You’re so impatient. Relax, will you?” As soon as Wooyoung nudged him to open his legs, his moody stance dropped in an instant. 

Sitting between Seonghwa’s legs, Wooyoung glided a bit of the lube over Seonghwa’s dick, gaining an immediate body shiver from the other before swiping his other lubed hand all over his hole.

“What do I do with my hands?” Seonghwa batted his eyelashes at Wooyoung, failing miserably to get what he wanted.

“Put them behind your head.”

“Wrong answer. I want to touch myself!” Contradicted, Seonghwa did as he was told and settled to watch and feel Wooyoung preparing him. It had been long since another person had touched him, kissed him, seen him naked, and overall been all over him, every feeling and touch heightened by someone’s presence. 

And Seonghwa loved being the target of attention. He loved being naked for someone and having their keen eyes on him at all times as if he was the center of the universe. It wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t, right? And right then, Wooyoung was so obviously affected by him, spreading lube over him but his ravenous gaze all over Seonghwa. He needed nothing more to feel content.

“And I’m telling you can’t!” A finger slipped inside Seonghwa, silencing all his protesting whines of how bad Daddy was treating him and replacing those with a single gasp and an attempt to close his legs. “Keep acting up and I’ll leave you like this.”

“N-no! Daddy!” Truth be told, Seonghwa had fingered himself the night before, so Wooyoung wouldn’t have all the trouble with opening up, luckily, since he didn’t know how long he’d be able to last. The banter was really hitting him in all the right places. Despite most of his past partners being silent or going along with moans and its paraphernalia, Seonghwa enjoyed the constant vexing banter, and Wooyoung was so comfortable with his role, he couldn’t complain at all. As he felt the foreign fingers prodding and getting to know him, he wondered if Wooyoung liked being a brat too. Earlier that day, Seonghwa was so sure he was the biggest brat but perhaps that was merely his personality, preferring to be dominant in the bedroom. Although Seonghwa was bratty both in and out of the sex scene, he was sure his friends thought of him pretty vanilla as he avoided sexual topics the most he could, which frankly was very difficult when all his friends were dating each other. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want that. Then who would fuck you like you want to?” Seonghwa’s dick twitched. “See? Your cock knows what it wants.” Another finger slithered inside. It was better to be careful and Wooyoung was very thorough (with others, let it be known).

Wooyoung wondered if Seonghwa would enjoy being restrained, the image he had in front of him, Seonghwa with his hands behind his head, legs wide open giving him a full view, was too damn arousing. Could it happen next time- He was really whipped for Seonghwa if he allowed himself to desire a next time when he still hadn’t even gotten to the main part. 

Seonghwa could have endured it for the time being but Wooyoung had just dragged his fingers over his prostate and it suddenly was too much. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Somehow, he detected what was happening by the look of despair on Seonghwa’s face and the quavering hand reaching for his cock. Wooyoung tightly gripped the base of his cock to block his climax. Seonghwa yowled frustratingly, slapping the hand on his cock repeatedly. “Hit me one more time and see what happens.”

Finally listening, Seonghwa defeatedly sobbed, calming down with shaky exhales and sniffling behind the hands that hid his afflicted face. That had been devastating, even more, because he wasn’t expecting to be edged too.

“How are you feeling?” Seonghwa hummed vaguely to that, keeping his eyes down when Wooyoung removed his hands from his face, momentarily holding them in some sort of empathy. “I’m not continuing if you don’t give me a proper ‘yes’.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“That’s more like it.” The encouraging undertone of Wooyoung’s answer made Seonghwa pout. He was so deep in subspace and yet he hadn’t realized. The edging greatly affected him too.

One more finger was added, the reason for the weak moans echoing in their ears. Wooyoung didn’t know if Seonghwa had finally subsided the attitude or if he was just spent from the ruined orgasm. Either way, he fell quiet and pliant, just observing Wooyoung opening him up, noticing the little details of his delicate features opposed to being focusing on his hand scissoring him. And then when he least expected, the fingers were gone but quickly wrapped around Seonghwa’s cock, giving it a few sloppy tugs. 

“Good boy,” A shiver ran through Seonghwa’s body to the needed praise. Wooyoung giggled at how he visibly jerked to his words, interestingly enough, his cock also twitched. He was a real slut for praise. “You’re so cute, so perfect for me.”

“Am I?” The bed creaked when Wooyoung hovered on top of him to trail kisses all over his collarbones, noticing then two naughty hickeys on the base of his neck. Seonghwa rested his arms on the other’s back, craning his neck to give him more skin to kiss and mark his skin with the addicting tingling.

“When you’re not complaining, yeah.” 

“C-can you do it now, please?” 

“Do what, baby?”

“Your… your cock… in me? Please?” The soft plea was so uncharacteristic it took Wooyoung by surprise. There were so many sides of Seonghwa, Wooyoung was savoring each one he met. 

“Nice words for a brat.”

“Just do it.” The bed protested again as they both adjusted their positions. Wooyoung rolled the condom over his raging erection, angry red with how much it needed relief. Seonghwa’s was in the same hopeless state. The room fell into a deafening sound while Wooyoung placed a hand over Seonghwa’s hip and with the other aligning himself to finally enter him.

Finally indeed, Wooyoung was as worked up as Seonghwa. As his cock was extra sensitive from the edging, working his way inside was even more exhilarating than what would normally be. He made the mistake of looking at Seonghwa to check up on his expression and nearly came in from the sight of his tears falling one more time. 

“Holy shit.” Wooyoung could cry too, Seonghwa was so tight despite the preparation, he could only groan until he finally was balls deep in him. He didn't know how much he missed that feeling. 

“I...Woo…” Seonghwa didn’t have anything to say and it wasn’t like he could form a simple sentence. Instead, he reached for one of his hands which Wooyoung didn’t decline. With fingers intertwined, he brought his hand up to kiss its back. The whole scenario was so fucking intimate Seonghwa could spill another wave of tears. He’d feel ashamed of his behavior when he’d come down from that space, for sure. “For fuck’s sake…”

Seonghwa didn’t need to complain twice. Wooyoung grabbed Seonghwa by his legs, which dangled from his shoulders, and began thrusting into him, nice and slow, a slurred drag of hips, lazy yet delicious. Seonghwa grabbed the bed sheets, not holding back with his sweet voice, calling Wooyoung by his name, daddy, switching, and not sure of what he was saying no more. 

Seeing Seonghwa become so ruined, so fucked out was such a boost for Wooyoung’s ego, he felt like he was on the top of the world only because he managed to turn the other upside down. He couldn’t believe he had mentally cursed Seonghwa when they met and the date situation turned into a serious acting session. He seriously thought of overcharging Seonghwa just because he felt petty and who would say they would end the night at Seonghwa’s apartment, disturbing their neighbors with the gradual moans and whimpers coming from their mouths? If fate wasn’t a thing, Wooyoung wouldn’t have a reason for the day he was having.

“Ki-Kiss me!” Dropping the other’s legs, Wooyoung lowered his torso to meet Seonghwa’s pleas, tongues immediately battling frantically, whines, and salty tears in the mixture. No matter how many times he tasted his mouth, the taste hadn’t gotten old. If anything, Wooyoung felt himself become more and more dependent. “Actually- hm… Woo…”

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Wooyoung slowed down, worried that Seonghwa could be feeling overwhelmed. He would just keep getting surprised until the night ended.

“Can you… fuck… can you, huh- can you choke me?” 

“Oh, baby. I’m not sure if I can… Daddy doesn’t want to take it too far. Beg if you want it that badly, brat.”

“I beg you! Just a bit! D-Daddy doesn’t need to be harsh, just… just put your hand over my neck… please. I want it so bad.” 

“See? You’re so good when you want to.” Wooyoung conceded and then reached for another frantic kiss, sloppy and ultimately animalistic. 

“It’s not fun.”

“It isn’t?” When the weight of Wooyoung’s hand hovered over his neck, he felt like he was in cloud nine. He could take more but Wooyoung must have been really concerned to not press his neck like Seonghwa originally desired he would. “Look at you, tearing up like a little bitch because you asked me for it like a good, well-behaved boy.” The thrusts regained their consistent rhythm, probably became more erratic and unhinged, Wooyoung wouldn’t last much longer, much to his displeasure. Seonghwa tried to match his thrusts the best he could, wanting all the pleasure his body could take. 

“Is this what you wanted from Daddy?” Seonghwa whimpered to that, fluttering his eyes shut for a second before looking directly at Wooyoung’s dark ones. His hair was immensely damp, his makeup was also smudged and he bit his lower lip unconsciously while concentrating solely on rocking his hips with so much vigor, so much desire, so much need to satisfy Seonghwa. 

And then Wooyoung stalled, catching Seonghwa in surprise when he plunged into him, hard and uproariously, earning a wail in the highest pitch Seonghwa had let out so far. He nearly slithered out but rammed into Seonghwa one more time. And fuck, if it hurt, but its sting was so addicting, he wanted more, he _needed_ more. 

“Harder!”

“Harder? I’m gonna break you baby.” Every time Wooyoung would slam into him, another high-pitched scream and Seonghwa didn’t know what to do with his hands no more, he covered his mouth, his eyes, then he carded his hair but ended up grabbing Wooyoung’s arms and scratching him, unsure of how to deal with that brutality.

“I don’t care! B-Break me! Do it, you fucking pussy!” Wooyoung laughed hysterically while keeping the same violent thrusts, putting all his energy into going faster but still maintaining the same impact since Seonghwa was going mental over it. He didn’t even mind being called a pussy, this side was definitely Wooyoung’s favorite.

“Tell me, is this what you wanted? I want to hear from you.”

Seonghwa whimpered ailingly, eyes flicking from his leaking dick slapping mercilessly against his stomach, he forgot about it just as he had forgotten where he was, to Wooyoung’s hungry gaze. His voice was fiercely commanding, if Seonghwa was taking long to respond, it wasn’t because he was being bratty.

“Yeah! Don’t fucking stop! I’m so so close!”

“Oh, baby wants to come?” Seonghwa nodded his head eagerly, rubbing his hands on the other’s red forearms he had just mercilessly scratched. Wooyoung found it oddly endearing. “Why would you even deserve it?”

“I’ve been g-good! So fucking good, only for y-you! Only you, please… Let me come, Daddy!”

Returning to the steady thrusting, Wooyoung was finally building up their climaxes, the bed continued to creak angrily but none of them could care less. The yelling really did muffle all the noise the bed produced, Seonghwa had some serious vocal power and was using it all. Wooyoung on the other hand, ignoring the aching on his hips, sped up as his cock begged for more of that delectable friction.

“Wooyoung! Please!” 

“Baby, you can come!” Picking up every last bit of energy running inside his body thanks to the adrenaline, Wooyoung pumped the other to his orgasm. It was a clumsy job but did its purpose. Seonghwa reached his high in a silent scream, body jerking and nails digging into Wooyoung’s skin one last time, eyes rolling to the back of the skull by how blown out he had been. 

Seonghwa didn’t blackout only because Wooyoung desperately thrust into him, bodies slapping with a blaring effect, taking him longer than what he thought. Seonghwa began whimpering, extra sensitive after coming, post-orgasm high, and shivering at every little touch. But, at last, Wooyoung finished with a loud grunt and one last thrust that nearly made him lose his strength and collapse on top of Seonghwa, who had his own come spilled all over his torso. He hadn’t come that hard in a while. Neither did Wooyoung. 

Their breaths were the only noise audible for a few seconds. They were too tired to talk or to do anything else. Wooyoung pulled out, tied the condom, and threw it to the bin near the bed before letting his body go limp next to Seonghwa, becoming a bit more conscious and less primal, now unsure if he should just go for it.

Expectant eyes observed him until he realized Seonghwa was thinking the same. And so Wooyoung reached for cuddles, immediately cringing over the drying come but refusing to move from how warm and welcoming his embrace felt. They were sweaty and gross but it didn’t matter, that was one of the best fucks Wooyoung had ever had and he already couldn’t wait for next time. If Seonghwa was interested, of course. Which he seemed by how clingy he was after-sex.

“Was it too much?”

“Just the right amount.” Seonghwa’s voice was really raspy but he didn’t regret it one bit. Good thing, he didn’t have any plans for the day after or else his friends would never let him see the end of it.

“Shower?”

“I can’t move.”

“But we’re sticky as fuck. At least wet wipes?”

“The drawer.”

Wooyoung reached for the drawer and fetched one, two wipes to at least clean the cum from their skin. The rest would have to wait, if Seonghwa didn’t have any strength to move then he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Wooyoung must be. After throwing them into the bin, he turned off the lamp and snuggled once more into Seonghwa, who was now the designated big spoon.

“So… how much do I owe you again?” Wooyoung rolled his eyes at the neverending teasing but still gave in.

“Your phone number.”


End file.
